


Tethered

by Sincestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, dean is the toppiest bottom to ever bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincestiel/pseuds/Sincestiel
Summary: “Oh fuck, Cas,” Dean groans, body hovering inches above the one tied to the bed.
Dean presses a kiss to the elongated bicep on which he’s resting his head and Cas gasps below him, arms straining against his restrains.  Cas’ eyes meet his own and they’re so desperate, so needy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I felt like writing some smut.
> 
> Customary tumblr plug: Hey, if you wanna follow me on [tumblr](http://sincestiel.tumblr.com/) that would be alright. I don't post much there yet, but I'm considering taking prompts. But that just depends on if anyone is interested. Shoot me an [ask](http://sincestiel.tumblr.com/ask) if you have a prompt and we'll see what happens. :)

“Oh fuck, Cas,” Dean groans, body hovering inches above the one tied to the bed.

Dean presses a kiss to the elongated bicep on which he’s resting his head and Cas gasps below him, arms straining against his restrains. Cas’ eyes meet his own and they’re so desperate, so needy. Dean nods, reassurance that he’s almost ready and scissors the fingers he has buried in his own ass. 

Cas mumbles something incoherent into the makeshift cloth gag tied around his mouth and Dean shushes him. He slides down Cas’ stretched body and finally wraps one lube slick hand around the throbbing length of Castiel’s dick, slicking it up as he pulls his own fingers free. God, he needs to ride that gorgeous cock right the fuck now. Cas seems to be in agreement because he lifts his hips, fucking into Dean’s fist as best he can given the fact that he’s tied spread eagle to the bed with not much slack. 

Dean smirks and uses his now free hand to grip Cas’ hip and hold him to the bed. The fingers he has wrapped around Cas speed up, pressure just short of being enough, and watches the way Cas’ eyelids flutter, shuttering the bright blue of his eyes over and over again as he fights to get more. They’ve been going for hours now and Cas is almost crazy with it now, this need to be buried in Dean’s body. 

“Gonna ride you, Cas. Fuck myself on your cock until I come all over your chest. Can you be a good boy for me? Hold on just until I’m done? Then you can fill me up, baby. Can you do that?” 

Cas nods frantically but Dean knows he’s not as sure as he wants to appear. At this point Cas would probably promise anything to get the tight clench of Dean’s ass around him. Not that Dean can blame him because Dean’s spent the better part of the last hour edging Cas with hands and mouth until he was sobbing and begging. Hence the gag. 

“Alright, sweetheart,” Dean croons, releasing Cas’ cock and slipping back up his body to position himself above Castiel’s weeping cock. And Cas actually whimpers, a broken sound, when Dean reaches behind himself to line him up. 

He catches Cas’ gaze and holds it, and for a moment he considers abandoning this altogether. He could untie Cas and let the ex-angel flip him over and fuck him into the mattress. Cas would do it too, fuck Dean to the rhythm of Dean’s praise. _Good boy. That’s it, baby. Come on, let me have it. Harder. Deeper. Fuck me good, angel._

But then Cas’ arms flex and his hips jut up and Dean remembers just why he likes having Cas so helpless beneath him. It’s heady, this power he has over Cas. The way Cas looks at him like he’s got all the answers. Like Dean is his new religion, his new God. And when he’s like this, trussed up and aching with need, Dean feels like a god. 

Cas whines, his eyes scrunching shut when Dean finally sinks onto him, both hands coming up to grip Cas’ bare sides as he take him all the way in. And fuck. God, it’s so good like this. Dean moans and hardly gives himself time to adjust to the thick cock stretching him wider than he was prepared for before he lifts and drops again. 

He has to fight against the sheer pleasure coursing through him to keep his eyes open as he rides Cas fast and dirty, twisting his hips on the down stroke so that Cas’ dick slides right over his prostate. But fuck, he loves to watch the surprise flicker over Cas’ face every time he lowers himself. Like he didn’t know it was going to feel so good even though they do this all the time. But it’s like Dean is an epiphany for him every single time. Every single stroke. Every sensation is brand new. 

Dean rides Castiel’s cock hard, the slap of his ass as it meets Cas’ pelvis ringing out loud and clear. Cas arches under him, bucks up and tries to drive himself deeper, hands twisted around to cling to the strips of cloth securing him to the bed, like he has to anchor himself or he’ll fly away. And Dean totally gets that because he’s digging his fingernails into the sweat slick skin of Cas’ chest, holding on for dear life. 

“Fuck, Cas, god. So close, baby,” Dean grits out, dropping hard onto Cas and hissing out a “ _Yes_ ” when it pushes him over the edge, his own cock jerking untouched, spurting out the first stream of his release over Cas’ quivering abs. And Cas yelps into his gag just before his body goes rigid, his cock pulsing inside of Dean. 

In the midst of his own orgasm, still spilling over Cas’ stomach, Dean realizes that Cas is fighting to keep from coming, his cock jumping with need, taptaptap against Dean’s prostate and fuck if that isn’t the hottest thing ever. 

As Dean’s body starts to relax and he’s panting to catch his breath, he considers leaving Cas like this. He could lift up and leave Cas’ hard, aching cock standing straight up in the air. He could leave Cas’ long, lithe body tethered to his bed, gag firmly in place. And… and the idea is too delicious not to share, so he leans down to whisper in Cas’ ear. 

“What if I leave you like this, baby? Strung out and desperate to come? I could leave you tied here and go have a sandwich or a shower. Or curl right up here next to you and take a nap. Want me to, Cas? Leave you high and dry for a few more hours?” 

Cas whines and his hips grind up, but still he doesn’t come. And Dean knows he’s thinking about it. Actually considering whether he wants to get off or keep waiting, keep being a good boy for Dean. 

Dean reaches up to loosen the gag and as it comes free he leans over to press a soft kiss to the corner of Cas’ mouth, a promise that he’s still loved and he’s still needed and adored no matter what he chooses. Because it _is_ his choice. Dean will be happy either way. 

“Next time,” Cas starts voice gravel rough with disuse, “next time I’ll wait. Next time you can leave me. But, please, Dean, let me-”

Dean doesn’t even let him finish, just lifts his hips and drops again, pressing sweet kisses into Cas’ cheek and neck, nibbling at his jawline as he works himself up and down Cas’ stiff cock, “’S okay, baby. Still my good boy. Still so perfect and beautiful for me. So good, Cas. Come on, angel, come for me.”

And that’s all it takes, a little bit of encouragement and the filthy grind of his ass and then Cas is coming, jerking hard against his restraints, pumping Dean full. The sound he makes as he breaks is the sweetest thing Dean has ever heard, a shattered, shivering wail that Dean has no doubt Sam will hear all the way down the hall. He grins and tilts his head to capture Castiel’s mouth, his kiss soft and gentle and full of all the things he never says but Cas hears anyway. 


End file.
